


Shance Collection

by Galrawr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Shance Collection, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrawr/pseuds/Galrawr
Summary: A small collection of the Shaladin appreciation Challenge on the Voltron Amino! We have 7 various days to fill with a special topic and from all the ships I chose Shance because that ship was the reason why I started to watch Voltron! I’m again sorry if my English is not the best, but I really try to improve!





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Rainy Day  
> [ Angst & Comfort ]

 

Oh what a beautiful color, everything was blue… The sky, the sea, the flowers...just everything. It was a beautiful day to be outside, sitting in the old chairs and watching the children how they are playing with each other. They kicked one of those few balls around without those boring rules from Soccer. With a sight the younger one just looked away in the distance, melancholic as if he remembers something….

Time passed and before he realised it, it was already raining. The children where gone, he just heard them yelling and screaming with laugher and a sad smile found it’s way to his lips. Slowly he closes his eyes, shut them down to relax and the smell of fresh rain let him take a deep breath before he sighs again. He listen to the sound of it and slowly he opens his eyes again, rubs over them with his hand.

A short yawn broke the silence and he pushed himself out of the chair, back up on his legs while he stretches his arms and back as if he slept for some hours. With a smile he walks to the railing, leans over it to watch the rain, smell it a bit more. Oh how he missed this sound back up there in space where no one knew if he would ever see earth again. Time passed since then, they won and returned to earth… Years went by like the seasons, so many months were wasted with sitting around and explaining where they went, what they did and damn, he almost gave up hope to ever get outside again. But now here he stands like nothing ever happened. His fingers twitches by this thought and he shakes his head a bit before he lowers his shoulders to relax again.

A shiver went down his spine as he felt soft lips on his neck and again he closes his eyes to save this moment, burning it into his memories before he chuckles. “Hey, you woke up…?”, he asks softly and a light nod came back. He felt how the other pushes his forehead onto his neck, gently rubs it while taking a deep breath. “Sorry Lance, but I was so tired. I will make you some food later if that’s okay.”, the other said, kisses him again softly before the younger turned around to look him into the eyes.

“You don’t need to. Let me cook for you today, Shiro. I mean...that’s at least something I can do, don’t you think?”, smiling like a child he pulls him closer to kiss him softly on his lips, tasting again from him as he would be a secret candy. “Mmh, don’t be like that. You do a lot of great things and cooking is one of them.” The answer was so calm, the boy almost melt in Shiros arms. Gently he snuggles his head at his chest, closes his eyes again while the raindrops still fall down on earth.

“Lance...believe in yourself. You’re a great person and you know that. You’re gentle, calm, funny….you help other people even if you’re not feeling well… You have such a great personality and that’s why I love you so much.”, Shiro just lift the others head a bit, rubs over the chin while he softly smiles to the younger Paladin. “You really think so?”, he asks, almost crying because he was so weak for such words. With a gentle touch he stroke over the younger his cheek to wipe away the tear he sheeds, nods before he pulls him into a long, loving kiss while the sound and smell of the rain surrounds them.

. . .

“Lance, why are you crying?”

With a jump he pushes himself up from his chair, falls down in the next second in a total shock, before he discovers the worried looks from the other members of Voltron. It took him quiet a while before he found his talkative mouth again. “Oooh uhm that’s nothing, I’m not crying!! I just got something in my eyes, haha!”, with this he points at Allura. “Maybe I just got blinded from this Beauty, yes that must be the reason!”, he still laughs, slowly walking backwards. “Now excuse me folks, I’m gonna take a shower so maybe I can shine like our Princess tomorrow!”

After he reached his room, all he did was throwing his clothes into an edge and crawling in his bed, pressing his face into the pillow so that no one could hear him. His body shakes under the sobbing and he didn’t even noticed that someone was waiting in front of his door. All he heard was still the rain, the memories of his daydream which was so realistic, he doesn’t want to believe that it was a fake. How close he was to Shiro, the man he adores… So close….closer than Keith which is almost impossible for other humans to do. Why must it be a dream? Why can’t it be real? Again he sobs and the pillow got squeezed.

. . .

His hand was already at the door, he wanted to open it but his movement froze when he heard the silent sobbing from the inside. Slowly he lowers his sight while he tries to hear closer but all he heard was that quiet sobbing. Time passed and he just stood there, not sure if he should knock or just go away… He decided for neither of them and with one strong pull, he opens the door and made himself a way into the bedroom where he found the blue Paladin, laying in his bed without a single movement. “Hey Lance...”, he softly says, walking to him to just sit down in front of his bed while he leaned against it. “I know it’s hard for you… It’s hard for everyone here and I heard how much you miss earth and your family… But please, if you don’t feel well or if something bothers you, come to us and talk about it, okay?”

Slowly he turns around in his bed, sits up before he crawls over and just sit down next to Shiro, holding his pillow in his arms as if it’s his biggest treasure. “I want to go home...”, he said quietly. “We all want to go home, Lance… And I’m sure we will someday. Just don’t give up hope, that’s not the Lance I know.”, with a smile he pulled him into a hug, petting his head while the other sobs again. It was almost like the dream before, so close….

“If we return to earth, will you watch the rain with me together…?”, he silently asks the older, closing his eyes while his body trembles. The older pulls him closer, stroke over the young back while the Cuban child was crying on his shoulder. “Of course I will… We can watch and listen to it as long as you want, Lance. Just you and me.”, he whispers into the others ear, caressing his neck and back with slow and gentle touches until the other Paladin calmed down and fell into his needed sleep.

_”...just you...and me...”_


	2. Day at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fine, don’t worry. But you need to explain something to me… Why did you named them Cucumber and Onion bulb?”, Shiro asked and Lance just laughed amused. “Ah you know, Pepino ate all of our Cucumbers on the first day when he arrived and Bulbo...well...I don’t know. There you need to ask my little sister.”, he explained with a smile on his face and it seems that the other man was just more confused about their names but with a shrug he chuckles too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day for the Shaladin Appreciation Challenge on VLD Amino!

_Day II - Day at the park_

__________________________________________

 

„Lance, wake up! It‘s already 10 in the morning and we wanted to leave the house on 8 o’clock. C’mon, move your lazy ass and get up, Sunshine!”, the black Paladin said while watching the younger one turning around as if he could save himself from it. With a smirk the older made 3 steps back, before he just runs to the bed and throws himself in it. Laughing he cuddles the Cuban, tickles him until he finally sits up. “Shiro, oh my god, please stop doing this. One day you’ll kill me with such a move.”, he chuckles before he looks at him with a tired smile. “Wait...does that mean you just indirectly called me fat?”, the older asks and with a grin he grabs him to tickle him a bit more while the younger one was already crying from laughing. So they spent again half an hour of teasing each other, laughing together, gifting each other soft kisses till Shiro decided to finally get up. It was time to shine and with soft humming he opens the windows, breathes in the fresh morning air and it was such a beautiful day outside. “Your Mom called me this morning. She asked if we can take care of their dogs when we go out anyways.” - “...which dogs?”, Lances eyes just gets a bit smaller after he was done with stretching his body. “I don’t know. She just said dogs...”, he shrugs while looking outside and the younger one sighs deeply, rubbing his eyes with a light nod. “Just dogs… Oh I know exactly which two…”, he said and leans at Shiros shoulder to relax a bit. “….are you hungry, little Lion? I made some breakfast for you to have a great start in the day.”, Shiro said with a soft voice and the blue Paladin nods again. “I already had a great start, so lets eat together, Shiro...”

 

. . .

 

“Laaance…. What exactly is that?” - “A dog, what else could it be?”, with a smirk he gave the leash in Shiros hand, steps aside and in this moment the hairy ball starts to jump at the Japanese with exited barks. Only with struggles, he takes the paws and drops them so the dog was standing in front of him again. “But...Lance??”, Shiro was obviously slightly confused. “His name’s Pepino and it seems that he really likes you.”, Lance said with a big smile on his face while he holds a smaller dog in his arms which was shaking terribly. After he pets the smaller dog, he just puts him back on the ground. “And this one here is named Bulbo! As you see he’s scared as hell and he just go out for a walk when Pepino is with him. They’re like dog buddies!”, he chuckles and watches again how Shiro tries to explain the bigger dog not to jump on him. With a warning finger he tells the Šarplaninac, that he shouldn’t jump on people but instead of listening to him, the dog just jumps up again.

 

It took quiet a while until both dogs were calm again and with both on the leash the two Paladins started to walk to the park. It was a quiet day, beautiful and warm...just perfect to go outside and spend the day in the city park together under one of the tall trees. “Thank you, that you’re okay with them. They’re both really nice dogs trust me! They were just so exited when they saw you together with me.”, he softly said while grabbing the hand of the older one, squeezing it a bit. “It’s fine, don’t worry. But you need to explain something to me… Why did you named them Cucumber and Onion bulb?”, Shiro asked and lance just laughed amused. “Ah you know, Pepino ate all of our Cucumbers on the first day when he arrived and Bulbo...well...I don’t know. There you need to ask my little sister.”, he explained with a smile on his face and it seems that the other man was just more confused about their names but with a shrug he chuckles too.

 

After they reached the city park, they played together with the dogs, throwed sticks away so they can catch them. Cuddling through their fur and petting them under one of the big trees while the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Even Shiro found amusement after Pepino stopped jumping on him and he even played a half wrestling game with him, which he completely lost. Lance could swear that he never saw this man so happy, playing with those animals really helped him to relax fully… They all ended up laying on the ground, looking up in the sky to those snow white clouds while some birds were flying by.

 

. . .

 

It was Lance who moved first, pushed himself up so he was able to look into the others eyes, gently caressing his cheek before his lips found the ones from the other one. He closed his eyes, relaxed a bit more while the older pulled him down to his chest into a loving hug while crawling his neck. The Cuban even purred softly into the kiss, nipped on those sinful lips and his mind told him to go a bit further… His hand slipped over Shiros side, down to his hip but stopped right there. Slowly he finally opens his eyes again just to see a light blush in the face of the other one. With a smile he continues the kiss but every sweet moment has to end and before he saw it coming, a wet tongue licks over his face. A loud ‘Ewwww!’, left his mouth while he wipes away the saliva of the dog. “Pepino! Why do you need to ruin that?”, he moaned and Shiro just laughed. “Don’t be like that Lance! Maybe he’s jealous and wants some kisses too from you.”, he just said with a grin. The big dog barks and yawns before he walks away and starts to play again with the small Cavalier King Charles Spaniel.

 

“Shiro? Do...you want to have a dog?”, Lance asked softly while watching both of his family dogs. “Mmh I don’t know. I like them but do we really have time for a pet? We’re both busy and we might not have enough time for it...”, he answered, pulling something to drink out of his bag. Both were quiet again for a while and Lance grabbed his notebook and his pen to draw a bit. “You’re right, maybe it’s too early to think about that. I should finish my study before I think about such things, right?”, he asked smiling while he draws lines for the first sketch and Shiro nods. “That’s right, but we can go out with Pepino and Bulbo more often if you want. They look like they’re having a lot of fun out here.” - “Okay...~”

 

While the birds were singing their songs, Shiro joined the two dogs and started to play with them again. He threw sticks far away, played fetch with both of them and Lance was about to melt. Careful he moved his pen over the white paper of his notebook, sketched the scenes he saw right in front of his eyes and lined them until he had his final sketch. A light sight left him as he looked down to his drawing of Shiro and the dogs and his smile got even brighter. It was so peaceful here, so quiet and Shiros laugh was like a special melody for him. So calm and deep, it made him shiver a bit because he just realised again that this man was in love with him. Only with him and nothing could change that.

 

Relaxed he leaned back to watch them a bit more how they were playing together. He even closed his eyes again to listen… A fresh breeze came up, went through his clothes and he could swear that someone just summoned it to make this moment even more perfect. The sun were shining down on him, warmed him up while he smelled the fresh summer in the air with all the flowers, the trees and sometimes even some good food.

 

”Lance?”

 

He opens his eyes just to discover Shiro on the ground, pinned by the big fur ball and he chuckled amused so that he even lifted his hand to his mouth. With a smooth move he got up from his place and rushed to his beloved one.

 

”Wait I’ll save you, Princess!”


End file.
